ESNS Connection
Slater - Manhattan, NY | music = | current_efeds = FPW | previous_efeds = WCW, NAW | alignment = Heel | wrestling styles = Starr - Aerial, submission, hard leg strikes Slater - Technical, brawler | will = | wont = | trainer = Starr - none Slater - Shawn Michaels, Fit Finlay | handler = | debut = September 28, 2008 | record = 2-0 | accomplishments = Officially badical | retired = }} ESNS Connection are an American professional wrestling tag team, consisting of Ezra Starr and Nick Slater. The team is currently signed to Frontiers' Pro Wrestling, but is best known for their time spent in World Championship Wrestling. Formation On the August 15, 2008 edition of WCW Thunder, Ezra made his WCW debut as an unknown, interfering in a match between Shawn Michaels and Nick Slater on Slater's behalf, spitting water into Michaels' eyes. Ezra continued helping Nick, and keeping his identity a mystery, leading Slater to briefly believe it was his brother, Zach Halo (the two bear a striking resemblance). Ezra denied that he was Halo, and instead said that he could be referred to as "The Celebrity", an indication that he would be continuing on with his original CWA gimmick. On August 26, Ezra's ex-wife Xander Starr revealed his identity. On August 31 at the Road Wild pay per view, Nick defended his Cruiserweight Championship in a gauntlet match. Nick made it to the end, before falling to Joey Drakmen, with some help from his brother Josh Drakmen, who then believed he was the new Cruiserweight Champion. Ezra made his in-ring debut by revealing himself to be the surprise final entrant. He defeated Joey Drakmen, and therefore captured the Cruiserweight Title in his debut. Nick made a brief disappearance, while Ezra continued battling the Drakmens. At Fall Brawl, Ezra was scheduled to face both of the Drakmens in a tag team match with a mystery partner. After a brief teasing that Zach Halo was the partner (who wasn't even signed to WCW), it was revealed to be Nick Slater. The two won the match when Slater pinned Josh after he and Starr hit the Irish Air Raid, modified to enclude Slater's "The Nick Slater Experience" finisher. Ezra and Nick then went on to announce their official alliance, naming themselves the ESNS Connection. The Solution Nick Slater had been in an on and off screen relationship with Heather Mackenzie. Ezra then became involved in a similar situation with new WCW signee Ashton West. On October 28, Starr and Slater officially included Ashton and Heather Mackenzie in an alliance they named The Solution. Selling of WCW On November 20, it was speculated that WCW co-owner Ciara Cage, reportedly frustrated with other behind the scenes situations, sold the WCW name back to Vince McMahon, therefore terminating all the contracts in the process. On the same day, after they were given the news that their contracts had been terminated, all four members of The Solution (along with several other WCW talents) decided to join the upstart independent federation, New-Age Wrestling. Ezra was the first talent officially signed to the company on November 20. On December 12, after just the second show, the announcement was made that NAW would not be continuing on when the MSN circuit closed. Reunion On March 23, 2009, Ezra (along with Ashton West) signed with Frontiers' Pro Wrestling. Nick also signed with the company on May 7, with Heather Mackenzie following suit on May 9, citing the return of ESNS Connection, and the complete reunion of The Solution. Since the debut episode of FPW TV, Ezra had been taunted by Zane Raiden, leading to a rivalry between the two. On the May 9th edition, two hooded figures, believed to be Ezra and Ashton came out and attacked Zane after his match. Ezra and Ashton then appeared on the stage, proving that it wasn't them. Later in the night after Ezra defeated Kyle Norton, Zane appeared again as a means of revenge for the earlier tactics. However, the hooded couple once again interfered, and took out Zane before he could do any damage to Starr. They then revealed themselves to be Nick Slater and Heather Mackenzie, meaning that The Solution was once again intact. They capped the night off by hitting Starr Power Evolved, before leaving to the back. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Starr Power Evolved'' Air Raid **''Badical'' German Suplex (Nick)/Diving Compactor Clutch Leg Drop (Ezra) Combo *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Stretch Armstrong'' Fujiwara Armbar **''Thunder Express'' Emerald Frosion (Ezra)/Running Ace Crusher (Nick) **Aided Flying Facewash **Camel Clutch (Ezra)/Baseball Slide Dropkick (Nick) **Jumping Double Cutter **Running Lariat (Nick)/Spinning Legsweep (Ezra) Combo **Sandwich Dropkicks **Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Nick)/Codebreaker (Ezra) Combo **Wheelbarrow Suplex (Nick)/Jumping Neckbreaker (Ezra) Combo *'Managers' **Heather Mackenzie **Ashton West *'Theme Music' **'"Vampire" by The High Crusade' **'"Flashing Lights" by Kanye West' (current, with The Solution) Win - Loss Record WCW: 2-0 - 100% win average Overall: 2-0 - 100% win average Category:Tag Teams